


The End

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [15]
Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Blaine Winchester, Established Relationship, I'll take my medal now, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Waiting until Day 15 to Blaine Winchester shows a lot of restraint on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine reads something he probably shouldn't have.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of [ this verse.](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/123057227980/if-youre-taking-prompts-would-you-ming-writing-a)  
> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 15 - Orgy

_ “Kurt! No, why?!” _

Kurt’s head snapped up at Blaine’s shout, craning around to find Blaine in his bed, computer in his lap. He looked totally fine except for the horror on his face.

Kurt exhaled. “Blaine, what? You scared me.”

Blaine looked up, his face a mask of anguish. “Scared  _ you _ ? I’m traumatized.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, swiveling back around to his desk. “You’re being dramatic.”

“Oh,  _ am I?! _ ” Kurt snorted. “You know what book I’m on, Kurt?”

“They’re not published so it’s technically not a book.”

“‘The End,’ Kurt! I’m on the one where Dad time-traveled!”

Kurt winced, swiveling back around. “The panties?”

Blaine laughed, humorlessly. “Oh no, we’re past that. Thanks for  _ that _ warning, by the way.” Kurt winced in sympathy. “No, I’m talking about  _ Castiel _ as in  _ my step-father  _ telling a bunch of women to–” he winced, lowering his voice so it sounded more like the angel’s deep gravel. “‘Wash-up for the orgy.’”

Kurt frowned, getting out of his desk-chair and crawling next to Blaine in bed. “Baby, I’m sorry. I forgot.”

Blaine put the laptop down, pulling his legs up to his chest. He dropped his forehead on his knees. “Why am I even reading this?”

Kurt curled up next to him, dropping his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “Because your dad doesn’t tell you anything and you got frustrated that I knew more about him and your uncle Sammy than you did?”

Blaine humphed, not disagreeing. 

Kurt brought his hand up to rub at Blaine’s back. “This is your fault, you know.” He kissed Blaine’s head. “You’re the one who made me read them in the first place.”

“I know,” Blaine groaned. He rolled his head to look at Kurt. “But no son should ever know this much about their father.  _ Or _ their father’s new husband.”

Kurt laughed, softly. “You don’t even want to  _ know _ what some of the fans think Dean did with his future self.”

Blaine dropped his head back with a louder and longer groan. “KURT WHHHYYYYYYYY.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168590528515/the-end)


End file.
